Domi
Druga, like a boss ! ;-; Domi (skrót imienia Dominika, ale to imię jest dziwne i głupie długie, więc pozostaje Domi ;-; '') — członkini drużyny Złowieszczych Rosołów. Ma 22 lata. Brunetka o dziwnych marzeniach. Dziewczyna Maxysia, podrywana przez Vengira wat. Zachęciła swojego chłopaka Nie, nie w ten sposób zboczuchy :C do udziału w programie. Studentka drugiego roku zdałam?! ;o na wydziale dziennikarstwa. W przyszłości pragnie zostać dziennikarką. Zgłosiła się do programu, gdyż lubi przygodę i nie boi się ryzyka A tak na serio chce kasę, by kupić sobie coś fajnego, bo Maxyś nje chce jej kupić xd ;-; Wygląd Włosy Włosy Domi są koloru jasnego brązu, troszeczkę potargane. Oczywiście spięte są różową spinką (zdarza się, że czarną). Grzywka jest falowana oraz dwa kosmyki włosów wychodzą po za włosy. Mając ją rozpuszczoną, grzywka opada jej na prawą stronę, a same włosy są dość długie i falowane na końcach. Kiedy spina włosy w kitkę, grzywka opada jej na oczy i je zakrywa. Wszyscy uważają jednak, że Domi jest bardziej "atrakcyjna" w rozpuszczonych a pfpf Oczy Kolejnym elementem są jej oczy. Bardzo jasny błękit wpada w oko i nie trudno je zauważyć, dodatkowo są bardzo duże. Dominika posiada także dość długie rzęsy, które nawet bez malowania widać z daleka. Lubi jednak podkreślać je czarnym tuszem pogrubiającym rzęsy. Oczy są według innych jej najlepszym odzwierciedleniem. Zawsze komplementowane oh ;-; i przyciągają facetów fak ;-; . SylwetkaMożna kłamać?xd Jest szczupła, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest chuda Jest po prostu sexy xD Jej nogi są również szczupłe tak bardzo sexy wow, uszanowanko. Są też długie dorównuje modelką. Ma szerokie biodra i dość duży ;-; biust cyckixd. Karnacja Dominika ma dość jasną karnacje. Inni czasami mówią, że ma ona anemię.Rly, czasami jestem taka blada..;-; Ubiór Lubi ubierać się skromnie, jak zawsze powiada: :'Domi': Ma być skromnie i niebiesko. Ubiera się głównie na luzie nie preferuje, aż takiej przesady, jak na przykład dużo bransoletek czy innych świecideł. Lubi jednak nosić naszyjniki, a jej ulubionym jest biały aniołek. Często nosi czarną koszulkę z kosą surprise http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png , błękitną falowaną spódniczkę i czarne trampki. Jej szafa to głównie koszule w kratę, jeansy, swetry, bo je lubi i bolerka. Lubi chodzić w trampkach, szpilki miała na sobie tylko dwa razy w życiu. Osobowość Odwaga Domi nie jest strachliwą osobą No chyba, że ogląda horrory xd. Zawsze jest pierwsza, jeśli chodzi o zaryzykowanie, przez co chłopak często dostaje zawału no czo ;-;. Z chęcią staje na przekór komuś, ale nie lubi się kłócić taki tam paradoks xd Nie boi się wyzwań, chyba, że chodzi o zjedzenie czegoś ohydnego to mdleje ;-; Przesadna dobroć Domi jest najmilszą z osób, które dołączyły do tego programu. Kiedy tylko ktoś prosi ją o pomoc (nawet jeśli ta osoba ma złe zamiary) ona stara się jej pomóc. Mimo, że sama ma problemy, z chęcią wysłucha inną osobę. Bardzo lubi sprawiać radość innym a inni to wykorzystują. Początkowo wszyscy mają Domi za kompletną ofiarę życiową, jednak potem pokazuje swój charakterek. Poczucie humoru Jest to najwyżej jej ceniona cecha. Potrafi rozbawić każdego, jednak nie wszyscy rozumieją jej żarty ;-;. Po kryjomu drwi z innych. Rzuca na prawo i lewo ripostami. Skromność Zawsze kiedy jest komplementowana zaprzecza temu, no bo tak wypada xd zaprzecza i mówi, że to nie prawda. Jej obroną wtedy jest to, że ''ona wie lepiej. Kiedyś lubiła rysować i każdy rysunek według niej był brzydki. Wszyscy zaprzeczali. Lubi także ubierać się skromnie, ale schludnie i elegancko. Krzykliwość Domi ma tylko dwa tony głosu - albo krzyczy i słyszy ją całe osiedleLala, słychać mnie na parterze xd lub cicho i nikt nic nie słyszy. Zdarza jej się pokrzyczeć na chłopaka no przecie muszę coś napisać. Jeśli zgubiła by się na Madagaskarze, usłyszeli by ją w Indiach lala watxdxd. Gadulstwo Dominika jest straszną plotkarą. Razem z Ali, Igą i Pepe obgadują rozmawiają o nich ;-; wszystkich z planu. Razem z Ali Jej psiapsią, z którą sie zakolegowała xD często gadają: Alicja: Ej, wiesz która to (*)@$%^a)???Prawa autorskie ;-;xd Domi: Pewnie! Zawiera sojusz z Igą i Pepe. Jednocześnie "tajny" sojusz z Ali. Wtedy z Ali obgaduje wszystkich i wszystko nawet Gresiaxd. Sarkastyczność Jeśli Domi jest w złym humorze a tak serio to ciągle uderza z sarkazmem zdarza jej się użyć sarkazmu. Domi: Mhm, yhym, pewnie, że mi się podoba, nie, nie jestem zła. Najczęściej sarkazmem atakuje chłopców. Kiedy to podrywa ją Vengir, ona udaje, że jej się to podoba No przecie ma chłopaka, ale jest wrednaxd a na koniec "uderza" sarkazmem. Lenistwo Jak na swój młody wiek 22 lata Domi jest bardzo leniwa. Czasami nie chce się jej wstać nawet z kanapy. Co ma zrobić dziś, przekłada na jutro i to powtarza się przez kolejne miesiące..jest tzn. leniuszkiem. Nieświadomość błędów thumb|right|"A to ja tuliłam Vengira?!;o" Domi doskonale wie, że ma chłopaka - Maxa. Jednak nawet uśmiechając się znacząco do Vengira, daje mu znać, że coś między nimi iskrzy Co ja pisiam ;'D. Potem w kiblu robi facepalmy i obiecuje, że już nie spojrzy na Vengira. Zamiast tego przytula go ;-;. Umiejętności Czas coś powymyślać..ale potem xd Relacje z członkami grupy Ali Ali i Domi to dwie "dobre psiapsie". Znały się już na studiach, jednak ona nie wiedziała, że Domi ma chłopaka. Dowiedziała się o tym, dopiero w trakcie programu. Zawarły one "tajny" sojusz. Obgadują wszystkich i wszystko nawet drzewa..;-; dżewo?xd. Lubią rozmawiać o głupotach, typu: :Ali: Głowa do góry. Pacz! Pegaz. :Domi: Co, co to jest? Niebieski i taki ładny, wow rzygam tęczą *___* Pepe thumb|right|"Nie, to nie jest list od Kubusia ;-;" Pepe i Domi są w przyjaznych relacjach. Jednak Pepe nie znosi, gdy Domi wspomina o swoim chłopaku. Za każdym razem gdy to robi dostaje z liścia ;-; potrząsa Domi, krzycząc: :Pepe: Dziewucho ogarnij się -.-. Razem z Igą zawarły sojusz i próbują pozbyć się innych z grupy. Iga Podobnie jak z Pepe, tylko, że Domi ukrywa przed Igą sekret wie, że Sara romansuje z Titim ;-;, o którym nawet tu nie powieXDA tak rly, mam pomysł C: . W "rosołkach" są głównymi laskami, razem z Ali i Pepe. Darek Domi od samego początku podejrzewa Darka o to, że jest "zły". Trzyma się od niego z daleka, jednak w każdym zadaniu i tak rozmawiają. Darek nie ujawnia swoich złych zamiarów wobec jej Poczekajmy na eliminacje xd ;-; Mati Domi lubi Matiego, jako dojrzałego chłopaka. Jednak gdy ten aż za często próbuje ją poderwać, drażni ją to. :Domi: Lolz, zią, ja mam boyfrienda ;-;Błąd w inglisz celowy, żeby nie było :C Vengir Vengir od początku programu stara się poderwać Domi. Ma w nosie to, że ona ma chłopaka, wręcz nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi, tylko na Domi. A jej chłopak wręcz przeciwnie..ciągle ma ją jego na oku. Domi jednak nie jest nim zainteresowana...do czasu gdy ten ratuje ją skądś tam XDXD . Dziękuje mu tuleniem i tak jakoś..dalej ;-; Jan Domi za nim po prostu nie przepada, obojętność 100% . Brony Hhh...Domi za nim nie przepada, ale też nie zwraca ona na niego większej uwagi. Bawi ją to, że Darek ciągle go bije Fun :DD Plany na wypadek zwycięstwa Kupi sobie drobne drobiazgiMasło maślane ale mniejsza, resztę przepijechowa. Ciekawostki *Znały się wcześniej z Sarą jednak na potrzeby programu muszą udawać, że się nie znają WATXD *Ma kompleksy, że ma małe cycki. ;_; Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Złowieszcze Rosoły